saveing kyo
by ilovecows
Summary: kykio's been looking for her brother seince her father died when she finaly finds him at the end she must decite eather yuki or kyo one will be detained. ok chapter one has realy bad grammer becuse I used aol and I didn't know it wouldn't correct grammer
1. why is life so hard

**hay this is my first fruits basket rp so its kinda weird**

**kyo: ya I have a killer head ache**

**kykio: that's not ugg that wont affect the story if you have one!**

**me: ah lover corral**

**kyo: SHE MY SISTER!**

**kykio: IM HIS SISTER!**

**high fives yuki**

**: me i'm kidding ok chill**

**agin high fives yuki**

**yuki: this is was too funny**

**kykio jumped off the train, her leather coat went to her knees the black under shirt with white markings in the shape of the moon, she started running trod a woods heading west she was looking for the sohma residents she started running through a woods it was around sixish when she came into view of what she believed was the sohma residence she approached and knocked on the door a man around 25 answered then yelled **

**"tohru one of your friends is here!" standing at the door smiling and winking kykio looked away then he left as a girl approached and kykio asked meanly sorta annoyed "is this the sohma residents" then she herd crashing and something breaking "STOP BREAKING MY HOUSE" the man yelled then tohru nodded and smiled "ummh yes it is-" kykio cut her off "I'm looking for a kyo sohma" she fumbled with the name weirdly thinking then girl nodded and led kykio in she looked at the house it seemed "normal" the girl led her back outside around the back to kykio dismay she saw her brother getting the pulp beaten out of him by a staring gray haired figure she jumped in the air and hit him hard in the chest the boy fell over weaseling "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" were the first words her brother had spoken in vain **

**"kykio" she said calmly the gray haired boy got up looking weird then asked "what do you want" it made seance she'd just drooped kicked him "I wanted to meet my brother kyo I-I-I don't think you know about me " she added to him he looked at her in disbelief then added "you see were twins and well seance my- our dad took me away because something you did or something he thought you'd hurt me and well our mother never forgave him the reason I came to find you was well because well our father just died and I have no where to go I thought I could live with you and Mom for a while" she said fast and weirdly kyo in disbelief shook his head then **

**shigare added "that explains the red hair" **

**kykio brushed her red with black highlighted hair from her eyes kyo put his hand on her shoulder **

**"umm I have no clue what's going on but I'm sorry my or our mother died a long time ago..."**

**kykio eyes widen in disbelief "unhh" she hugged kyo then he turned into a cat she was frightened started to run when shigure garbed her arm **

**"hay stop wait" she kicked him with her boots and took off into the woods running for what seemed like forever she found a small grassy area she laid down her yummy hurt her head was spinning her Mom dead her brother a CAT she hated cats she couldn't stand them she stated digging a hole the deeper the better she dug a small pit and laid in it grew dark as she slept there waking up by that girl tohru shaking her a little she was stiff and cold it was still dark the girl yelled **

**"I FOUND HER " then kyo yuki and shigure jogged up I glanced up mad and wide eyed I shook my head getting out of the small ditch looking around **

**"your not a cat any more" kykio said somewhat weird then the older man said **

**"well tell you about it I think you need to come with us " kykio slowly followed head down one two one two she counted her steps like the way a dead man walking would one two it was like she had no where to go now an ... orphan she wouldn't be able to take peoples pity she hated that pity who needed it anyway not me she was thinking she wished she could curl up in a little ball and just lay down she slowly walked into the house it seemed weird to her now she slowly sat down at a table when the man said **

**"kyo I think you should tell her I mean she is your cute sister" kyo hit the man hard in the face kykio just sat there**

**"UHRR OK well I have this curse from these vengeful sprits off the zodiac and well I'm the cat like off the banquet thing and well when boys are hugged by boys they change into there sign same way with girls if there hugged by boys the way you be come part of the curse is if your born exactly when the cat or what ever before you has died so you see like me and that damn rat I mean yuki we're not cousins but you have to change your last name if you have the curse huu" he paused then the man said **

**"how will we explain that to your teachers that she'd your sister buy you have different last name and all that **

**kykio's eyes got big "I'm not sure I believe you but that's my only choice and wait you mean I can stay here?" she asked weirdly the man smiled stupidly **

**"ya we could allllways use more girls here you can help tohru cook and stuff and oh ya imshigure, he's yuki and she torhu" kykio looked down then nodded following the girl tohru up stairs tohru opened the door and got out a sleeping bag for tonight kykio looked down the sat on her sleeping bag then asked tohru **

**"how is my brother I mean I don't really know him what's he like and who's this yuki" she said his name like she would a jerk full of spite tohru answered "well he's pretty nice he and yuki fight a lot yuki always wins though and unnm kyo he likes sleeping on the roof he gets mad a lot but not as much anymore and yuki he well all the girls at my school ether are in love with yuki or kyo.." she paused kykio laid in her sleeping bag then said "thanks well good night" she looked up at the ceiling and saw it was boarded up then started wondering why there was this big hole then slowly fell asleep**

**kykio woke up to tohru shaking her a little she slowly got up and dressed into a black shirt and army pants when she saw shigure he said **

**"wow you and kyo-kun must be twins" kykio sorta went "HU?" until she saw kyo dressed in a black shirt with green pants she made some toast then took a big bite getting jelly every where then shigure said **

**"today you have to go see akito if all goes well then tomorrow you'll have to take an entrance exam" kyo's eyes got big **

**"I'm MISSING SCHOOL TODAY I WONT LET AKITO HURT HER DAMN IT!" shigure laughed **

**"no he wont let you don't worry I'll be there with her just kykio and me all alone all day until we see akito" he had this smile an evil perverted smile kyo stood up**

**"like that makes me feel any better!" kykio looked up and slowly asked "what if it doesn't go well..."**

**then yuki answered slowly "well you'll have your memory erased" kykio raised an eye brawl and tohru gave her a hug **

**"OH I hope that doesn't happen I want you to be my new roommate" kykio had a strained look like why is she hugging me kykio patted her back and watched them leave she went back to her "room" and sat there on tohru's bed looking at her things then she snuck into kyo's room and started going through his things just to see I mean she never know him she went through his dresser slowly picking out a pitcher of him and tohru holding hands smiling she slowly shocked her head weirdly holding in a laugh then a hand ripped the pitcher out of her hands and one hand covered her mouth whispering**

**"its me kyo" kykio stooped and looked back she held in a hug he asked "so your going through my stuff HU," kykio raised an eyebrow **

**"from what Ive herd you'd do the same and I thought you were at school?"**

**me: ok did you like it haru's in the next chapter it's sorta funny**

**shigure: why do kykio and haru make out or something?**

**kyo and kykio NO! SHUT UP**

**me: winks no I have something in store oh ya umm if you want to be my best buddy and be in this story then review asking too I have something instore**

**yuki: ah yes the facts of life when kykio go to akito-**

**me: covers yuki's mouth heh heh**


	2. leeks and akito things we love to hate

Recap

"from what Ive herd you'd do the same and I thought you were at school?" sorry last chapter was soo bad I have horrible grammer so I had to use aol spell cheek and it dosent cheek grammer and I didnt know that so sorry

kyo: ya I couldnt read it it drove me nuts

yuki:your allready nuts

me: ok sorry I'll try my best

kykio: but is that good anoth?

kyo: its never anoth...( stuiped rat!)

me: Oh one last thing sorry yuki

yuki: HU?

me: OK Im ganna write my crappy story now

kyo looked down, and muttered "hookie" kykio laughed then covered her mouth. then started thinking _what if my memory is erased what will kyo do_? then she looked up at him standing up.

"kyo if my memory is erased what will I do hu what will you do?" her eyes watered up. kyo looked down weirdly at her.

"well then I'll fegure something out" he said puting his hand on her shoulder when Shigure yelled up "kykio we need to goooo" she took one last look at kyo before saying "good bye" she gave him a small wave leaving. she slowly walked down the steps one by one hearing the soft click of her boot. she looked at Shigure as they left she had one last look at the house. _what if , what if I never come back like they lock me in a cage or something and I never see kyo or tohru or anyone here agin? _she decited to just stop thinking about that. she walked slowly down the road with Shigure. then he asked

"so you and kyo-kun are brother and sister?" kykoi glanced up

"so it would seem." she anserd weirdly hopeing he would shut up.

she glanced ahead it was an old kind of woods with a huge house and garden as she walked up to the huose shigure had a huge stuiped smile.

" yes this is were we'll find out everything akito wanted to meet you in person he has an huge anger problam so watch what you say" he said that in a if you die dont cry funny sorta way. kykio didnt say anything just walked in one of the first things she saw was a man with hair over one eye he seemed anoyed by shigure.

"my names hatori im the somhas doctor" she looked at him weirdly a doctor with one eye.

"im kykio" she said looking down as he led her to a room shuting her in with another guy. he looked like a black haird version of yuki sorta.

he started by saying

"so you want to live with a monster" she gessed this was akito.

"hu Shigure isent that bad" this akito lauhed at that weirdly.

"no I mean your brother don't you know?" this akito was playing a game that she didn't want to.

"the fact that he's a cat dosent bother me that much" she said a little scared. he seemed to laugh at her stuipedity.

" no I mean you know those beads he has well next time you see him take them off you'll know what I mean" she took this as a good sign that ment there would be a next time her hart skiped a beat she smiled happyly. he didn't like that.

"enjoy what time you have with him becuse it wont be long he'll be put in confined as soon as he leaves high school becuse he'll never beat yuki NOW LEAVE" she got up slowly leaving in confusion _kyo had to beat yuki. kyo had to beat yuki. kyo just HAD to beat yuki._ that all she could think on the way back. by the time she got back yuki and tohru had all ready made it home from school. there was allso a new boy with them he had black and white hair wich made him look sorta weird. she smiled weirdly and muttered

"hello" starting to walk up when yuki stoped her. she almost hit him in the chest agin._ kyo has to beat yuki._

" WHAT" she growled losing it. the new boy suddenly said.

"im haru but hay howd it go with akito" she looked at him meanly then at yuki sneering.

" you yuki your just an little pest like a leach... if you died the world would be a better place you scum bag" she stomped off leaving him there to stare in confusion. she kicked kyo's door in, giving him an evil look

" you have to beat that damn yuki"

her eyes flashed he looked at her cofused as she trojed off into tohru's room slambing the door. she went through her things grabed her backpack and went back down stairs. "IM going out I'll be back" she said leaving heading tords the woods. she needed to run. to feel pain. she kept running untill she triped on a tree branch falling into a bunch of leeks " UGGG NASTY" she screamed she hated leeks. she glanced up to see yuki. _kyo you have to beat that damn yuki._ then he asked.

"why is it you wish i'd die?" she sneered at him

" Why can't you just let kyo win it would keep him out of confindment?" she stood up she had cut her hand.

"who do you think would take his place if he lost..?" it suddenly made seince yuki wasent just trying to get rid of him she suddenly felt foolish.

"im sorry ... I didn' know" she looked dpwn as he said "it's ok" it made her feel worse. he suddenly laughed a little. she looked up "whats soo funny?" she shooke his head.

"you destroyed my leeks that make kyo proud both of you are soo diffrent yet soo alike" she looked at him weirdly

"sorry about the leeks I didnt mean to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

yuki: umm ok now im scard

haru: there needs to be more of me heh come on!

kykio: im such a wuss

kyko: heheh ... ya you are

shigure: YOU BROKE MY HOUSE NOW PAY

me: hands him money

shigure: humm I gess

cassie: hay leslie whats up ok I want to know why is kykio soo moody

me: cassie shut up if your brother had turned into a cat and told you that your moms dead you'd be moody two

cassie: well you know what I wouldnt becuse if kyo was my brother I'd hug him everyday

kyo: please please no...

me: cassie thats soo gross...

cassie: smiles evily kyo come here kitty kitty

ok well review if you want thanks

oh and thanks to silversilk-89 for revewing


	3. what if the world ended

hay welcome to chapter three ! (ya its short im sorry )in our last chapter we left off with kykio falling into yuki's leeks

kyo: ... is cassie gone?

kykio: ah kyo your her love kitty

me: ya I think she might be a little insane just a little

cassie: hay watch it!

kyo: runs away

me: CASSIE you scared him away ... agin

cassie: oh well he's just a wuss

yuki: I'm starting to like cassie

me: ok anouth i'm starting the story now!

kykio started at yuki the asked weirdly "is that why you fight?"

yukilaughed a little "ah mm no I think its becuse of our zodic signs if I were the cow or something then we probaly wouldn't fight" kykio just started shaking her head .

"it's like I dont know just becue what you are dosent affect who you are I don't know just all this bad stuff about kyo, i'm starting to think he's not this great person my dad talked about" she looked up at the sky like it ment something. she'd rather be under ground hiding . life was way to short. yuki looked at her weird

" that's a good point but I don't think he'd care" he said walking her back .

"some how I don't think he'd care eather." she said saidly then as if a second though,

"I was rude to haru I should make it up to him" she started blushing. it wasen't that she like him it was becuse she was being rude and she well was not the kind of person to scream profanity at some one she hardly knew. then yuki had a idea.

"ok how about after school tomorrow we all go out to the movies?" she sorta looked at him and nodded thinking _so it has to be kyo or yuki of corse I want kyo to win but I mean yuki he's realy nice._

as they walked in she saw haru had left and torhu and kyo were in the living room. she walked in then she saw shigure he stupidly asked.

"yuki didnt **do** anythink did he?" she almost laughed as yuki smacked him upside the head. kyo glanced up looking at her she looked at tohru smiling.

"hay sorry I don't know what happened sorry" she said softly then tohru practicly killed her hugging her so hard.

"it's ok I can't wait for school tomorrow! you can meet my freinds" she said smilling so hard it looked like it hurt. the shigure siad

"ah! high school girls!" it was like he had to talk to be noticed kykio looked down she wasen't a people person. she went up stairs to think._ what if the world ended right now we'd all be dead and no one would get detained no pain just nothing. what if... what if tohru and kyo get marryed how would they have kids and if they did how do we know there kids wouldn't carry some gean? what if akito was to die would the world be a better place? and what if I took off kyo's beads what would he do? no I better not. . . he might get mad._ she herd tohru walk in she turned around solowly it wasen't torhu it was kyo.

"hay what happened was It that damn yuki?" he said sorta soft. kykio punched the wall hard she wanted to hug him soo much her big brother.

"no it's.." she looked away wishing she was six feet under.

"it's shcool tomorrow im nervous" she lied as he playfuly punched her arm saying

"you'll be fine" she looked back at him smiling weird. she went back down and went to help tohru. tohru had already started on dinner though so she set up the table. yuki started helping kykio. she eye'd him weirdly as they sat down. she sat by kyo and tohru sat between them, on the other side she kept looking at kyo as she ate her noodles. she was the first dune and praticly ran up the stairs to her room. she got out a pen from her note book and started drawling the zodic ( and the cat) when she was dune she went to bed early.

she woke up to the sound of rain. it was a sign rain on her exam day a sign of things to come. she picked her self up slowly puting on her normal cloths when it hit her._ kyo is the only one I have left._ she put on her jaket as she walked down stairs it was colder then normal. she shove as much toast in her mouth as she could while she was waiting on kyo and yuki to come down. it was early the only other person was tohru.

"so you realy like my toast hu?" she said smiling kykio smiled fakely and bated her eyes.

"umm ya it's ... good" she said looking away sorta she was too nervouse to talk.

" I bet your nervouse hu? well don't worry you'll do fine! and anyway kyo yuki and I will be rooting for you the whole time!" she said smiling. kykio couldn't tell if she was making fun of her of if she was on drugs or what. she had never known anyone as ... peppy.

-------------------------------------

ok that was chapter 3

kyo: well that was realy...

yuki: diffrent

kykio: awww finishing eachother sentances

kyo&yuki: fights

me: glances at cassie will this ever end?

cassie: I hope so I dont want my kitty to get hurt!

ok well if you want reveiw if you dont want to then ok whatever and

Random thing 1... ok I hate honey and it freaks me out when people eat it becuse in 3 grade we learned about bee's and my sister is crazy about honey just so ya know


	4. breadfruit cassie I put you as brooke

Ok welcome to chapter 4 woo never thought i'd make it... The chapters named "bannana bread for a reason... oh ya and the people on neopets suck becuse I was rping fruits basket and a made a bord and said I'd rp kyo's sister kykio and they didnt like that so the kicked me out of my own bord! Ah poin 309 that life sucks. Oh and the teacher said clifer like (cleefar) when it's (cilfas in "don't jump of a clif) oh ya and a lot of my freinds ask how to say kykio it's (key-k-eye-oh)

cassie: I always belived in you!

me: i'm in a bad mood so the chapter will probaly be weird.

cassie: why are you in a bad mood?

me: becuse you keep poking me in the back trying to get me to write faster ...

kykio: huumm as long as I don't have to kiss anyone in this chapter I'll be fine.

me: my evil grin is a give away hu?

yuki: ... is it me?

kyo: shut up no one loves you and you know it don't pretend that you enjoy it becuse I wouldn't lie or tell you all the things you want to hear BECUSE I HATE YOU!

yuki: ...

me: HAY that was greenday platypus (I hate you ) no stealing!

- -

; ) (o) (o)

0

Kykio decited to walk to school alone and early so that she could have some peice alone. she glanced at the small map torhu had given her. west . north. west. east. It was confunsing to look at so she stoped and asked a boy walking by.

"do you know where the high school is?" the boy gave her a strange look.

"ya its right there" he said pointing a block ahead.

kykio fet stuiped.

"thanks" she said running ahead. as soon as she opened the door she saw kyo come in after her.

"you followed me didn't you...?" she asked weirdly.

"only becuse I was bord, wow what a great anser! she though scarcasticly. He tuched her shoulder

"you'll be fine" he said walking to his locker.

The test was taken inside of the small office the lady came back momenets later holding the test.

"you past you can go ahead to your class" the lady gave her a small slip of papper. she slowly walked into the class and glanced around yuki was in her class. the teacher gave her a nod.

"class this is kykio clefter" she looked at the teacher.

"its clif..." she sat down in an empty seat next to yuki.

"hay" she mumbled glancing at him, the teacher gave her some books and told her to open it to page 309 ( eheh ya I know). so she did and she saw bannabread and a note about how to make it.

"class for your next assiment I'll pear you up in gruops of three to make bake goods" she glanced at the class scardly why yuki mumbled.

" its ok you'll be fine" she was getting pissed why did everyone fill sorry for her!

"yuki sohma, kykio clefer and kyo sohma you are group one bannana bread" kykio was a little schocked not becuse the three were in a group but becuse she didn't even notice he was in the room. kykip felt ashamed she noticed that dumb yuki but not kyo. then she felt bad. No yuki's ok she thought. Then got mad at herself for liking him.kyo weirdly moved his books over to yuki and kykio's. then kyo asked loudly,

"why do we even have to make banna bread?"

"becuse it involves working togeather and I think a few of **you** need to get to know each other better ... that and the schools haveing a bake sell." she said giving kyo an evil look. He rolled his eyes. kykio stood up weirdly getting the flower as the teacher gave them the resapie. She bumped into a girl with dark brown hair and a cocky smile. she girl tropped over her feet.  
" AH hay watch it!"

"are you ok?"

"ya except there's flower all over me ya" the girl said standing up, brushing her self off. Kykio raised an eye browl.

"i'm brooke who the hell are you? .. oh ya the new girl kykio" she said shaking kykio's hand fast. ow.ow.ow.ow.

"ya I gess thats me though the teacher can't get clif right" the girl winked at me then sat down with some other girls. She walked back to her table weirdly. She throw the flower on the table. She looked at kyo weirdly like she wanted him to praiser her for bringing the flower. She rolled her eyes. She bit her lip hard. She grew up in a happy family with a fake mom so of corse she rebeled and became this punk looking hard ass. but still she was use to being told thank you thats why she shot kyo a look as stuiped ass yuki said "thank you"

Later after class (she left early not wanting to walk with kyo or yuki ) on her way home she saw a small apartment building and started thinking about moving out. She was pissed fact 1# becuse her brouther seemed to be an ass wipe fact 2# her enemy ( yuki ) why also she had a new crush on him... fact 3# was that he seemed to be better then her brother. She hit the wall of a brick sign as hard as She could. Her now white bloody knockles made her feel better. "nobodys prefact and I stand ocussed for lack of better word and thats my best excuse " she muttered agin thinking of kyo.

me: sorry it's short 1# is I have a bad head ache and i'm burning upbut cassie has been buggin' me bad to get it in! so any way...

cassie: ugg yes well I wanted to read it!

me: well agin yes I have used your name!

yuki: why dose kykio like me?

me: becuse kykio see you as exactly the oppiste of her like avirl's song skater boy this story should be called skatergirl...

ok bu bye don't forget if you want me to write more I realy want at least someone else to review other then me and cassie OH SORRY cassie and I.


End file.
